


A Day In The Life

by RoosterTeethBri (BriThePirateQueen)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, YouTuber!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriThePirateQueen/pseuds/RoosterTeethBri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader wakes up Ray on the day they plan on filming a “Day In The Life” video for their YouTube channel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever told you guys how much I suck at writing endings? Because I really suck at writing endings.
> 
> Another really old fic that I’m only posting now. Like, several months old.

Your alarm on your phone went off at 8am, and you sleepily reached over to hit the ‘Off’ button. Ray slept your alarm just like he did every time you actually had one set.

You got out of bed as slowly as you could, doing your best not to wake him. You grabbed your camera from the top of your dresser and sneaked out of the bedroom to the living room to film the intro to the newest video for your channel: a “A Day In The Life” video, where you would film everything you did that day.

You set up your camera on the tripod and sat in front of the couch. You hit the Record button and plopped down in your usual vlogging spot in the middle of the couch.

"Hey guys," you said to the camera. "It’s-" you glanced at a clock on the side table, "Eight ‘o six a.m, and I just woke up. Ray’s still in bed, like usual," you smiled. "First off, Imma go get dressed." You hopped off the couch, and stopped the recording. Abandoning the camera for a moment, you sneaked back into your bedroom and changed into a tee-shirt and jeans as quickly and quietly as you could, not wanting to wake Ray up quite yet.

You headed back out to the living room, started the recording again, and once again plopped back down onto the couch. ”Ta-daa!” you told the camera. ”Alright, now I gotta go wake Ray up. This is usually the hardest part of my day,” you smiled.

You grabbed the still-recording camera off the tripod, and tip-toed back into the bedroom once again. You smiled deviously as you saw Ray’s still-sleeping form under your blankets.

You climbed up on the bed, trying your best not to wake him up. You stood up, one foot on each side of his sleeping form.

"Hey..," you nudged him with one foot. He groaned quietly and squinted up at you. "Guess what day it is," you told him.

"Oh God," he mumbled, "Is today the day you’re filming everything?"

You giggled, “Yeah.”

He groaned again, louder this time, “Ugh, that means we have to go outside.” He threw his arm over his face to shield his eyes from the light pouring in through the window.

You laughed again, and he smiled. “Yeah, it does,” you told him.

He managed a mumbled, “Nooooooo…” as you prodded him in the side with you foot. You giggled and moved so you were no longer standing over him, but instead to one side, where you were sleeping earlier.

You prodded him with your foot again and told him, “Come on, get your scrawny Puerto Rican ass outta bed.”

"Noooo…," he mumbled again, and rolled away from you.

Unfortunately for him, he rolled so far he ended up rolling off the bed; and you laughed at him before managing, “Are you okay?” though your giggles.

Instead of a proper response, he just groaned slightly and rolled under the bed. You hopped off as well and laid down on the ground, pointing the camera under the bed so he was still in frame. ”Come out from under there,” you demanded.

"No."

"We have shit to do today, Ray."

"No."

"Come out."

"No."

You squinted at him; he was apparently quite insistent about not leaving his current spot. His eyes were closing and it looked like he was about to drift off again, so it was time to try a new tactic. ”I’ll buy you food.”

He peaked one eye open, “…Fine.”

You giggled, “Good.” Keeping one hand on the camera, doing your best to keep it steady and keep Ray in frame, you reached your other hand under the bed and grabbed his hand, and pulled it toward you. ”Now come out from under there.”

Ray groaned over-dramatically and you giggled again. ”Alright, Alright, I’m awake!” he smiled as you pulled him out from under the bed.

Finally out from under the bed, Ray sat cross-legged and looked at you sleepily. ”Now go get dressed while I make breakfast,” you demanded with a smile as you stood up; but Ray simply collapsed to the side and pretended to go back to sleep.

"Ray!" you laughed. "Fine, if you’re not gonna get up then I’ll leave you here and go get pizza without you."

Ray scrambled to his feet. ”I’m up; I’m up!” he insisted.

You tried to keep your hands still while you laughed so the recording wouldn't be too shaky, but you weren't doing an incredible job. “It’ll be a good day, I promise,” you told him.

He smiled, and took the camera from you, stopped the recording, and tossed it lightly on the bed. He grabbed you softly by the hips and pulled you closer to him. “Everyday with you is a good day.”

“That’s the cheesiest thing you've ever said,” you giggled. “You’re such a dork.”

Ray smiled back and pressed his forehead to yours, “I’m your dork.”

He moved his hands up to the sides of you face and pulled in in for a quick kiss. It really would be a good day.


End file.
